


Ночью все кошки серы

by Kitahara, medichka_shani



Series: Рабонский цикл [1]
Category: Claymore
Genre: F/M, Het, Ratings: R, Romance, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Вы - привлекательны, я - чертовски привлекателен, чего зря время терять?" (с)</p><p>Рассказ о Рабоне, войне, влечении, теплых темных ночах и рабонских кошках.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночью все кошки серы

**Author's Note:**

> немного мата и семейных ценностей

Позднее утро в соборе выдалось неспокойным.  
Сначала Галатея услышала крики, потом – тяжелые неуверенные шаги взрослых и опережающий их топоток детских ног. Кто-то, бегущий в молельню по длинному монастырскому коридору, так торопился, что не смог вовремя остановиться и врезался в дверь. Зазвенело осыпающееся стекло. Дверь с силой рванули, и тут же позади коленопреклоненной Галатеи с грохотом рухнул тяжелый медный подсвечник. "Позолоченный медный подсвечник", - привычно подумала она, уже разворачиваясь и подминая под себя брыкающееся и лягающееся тельце.  
\- Мама, где мама?!  
\- Тихо, девочка, ш-ш-ш, - сказала Галатея, одной рукой скручивающая за спиной Миаты ручки, способные причинить противнику немалые повреждения, а второй - деловито ощупывая ее лицо и волосы.  
Вроде бы не порезалась.  
\- Ну-ка, скажи мне, что случилось?  
\- Мамы нигде нет, - тонким голоском произнесла Миата и обмякла, уткнув мокрый нос Галатее в плечо.  
Тяжело дыша и отдуваясь, подоспели монахи (их Галатея узнала по голосам). Следующего человека она признала даже до того, как тот заговорил: только от отца Винсента так пахло миром и розовой водой. И еще гарью: на территории монастыря вчера весь день жгли сухие листья.  
\- Что происходит, отец Винсент? - негромко, чтобы не спугнуть девочку, которую баюкала, поинтересовалась Галатея. - Почему Миата бегает по собору и орет? Кто-нибудь знает, где Кларисса?  
\- Я полагаю, она еще не вернулась с обычного дежурства...  
\- Дежурства?  
\- Кларисса по ночам дежурит в Южной Башне, высматривая, не бродят ли вокруг города чудовища... - робко вмешался один из монахов. - Я видел вчера, как она возвращалась в свою келью, под утро...  
\- Глупости какие, - фыркнула Галатея. - Я и так знаю, что не бродят. Я бы почувствовала их прямо отсюда. Отец Винсент, кто ее поставил туда дежурить?  
\- Ох, не знаю... Мне сказал об этом капитан городской стражи Ганес.  
\- Мама, моя мама не пришла, Сид плохой, бу... - тихо произнесла Миата.  
Галатее только и оставалось, что покачать головой:  
\- И вы, конечно же, не спросили, с кем это она там ночью дежурит... И как часто!  
\- Здрасьте, - робко сказала Кларисса, появляясь в дверях молельни. Если бы Галатея могла ее видеть - именно видеть, а не чувствовать, - она непременно оценила бы виноватый взгляд, припухшие губы и наскоро напяленный на мокрое тело костюм.  
\- Ой, смотрите, кто-то подсвечник опрокинул! Миата, а ты давно не спишь? А что это вы все здесь делаете?..

***  
\- Ты куда это намылился? - удивился Галк.  
Удивишься тут, если напарник, которого обычно до обеда не растолкать - если ему не на дежурство, конечно, - подскочил ни свет ни заря, и явно не просто отлить: крутится вон, собирается, чистит бляхи и сапоги...  
Сид, с фырканьем умывающийся над рукомойником, закончил плескать в рожу холодной водой и скептически оглядел свое отражение в круглом латунном чайнике.  
\- Слушай, - сказал он, приглаживая топорщащиеся надо лбом русые кудри. - Завяжи мне сзади "хвост". Одной рукой ну никак.  
Галк чуть не выплюнул молоко, которого как раз набрал полный рот.  
\- По бабам, - уверенно сказал он, едва справившись с глотком. - По бабам собрался.  
\- Ты давай, не бухти, а завязывай, - поморщился Сид, усаживаясь перед Галком на табуретку, со шнурком и гребнем в здоровой руке.- Никаких баб не будет. Будет все прилично: прогулка по городу, девушка… и ребенок! Эй! Тише!  
От неожиданности напарник слишком сильно дернул его за волосы.  
\- А ты стригись, как все, - наставительно сказал Галк. - Это где же ты такую глупую бабу... девушку нашел, чтоб уже и с ребенком, и на тебя клюнула? О, черт, не говори, что...  
\- Именно, - подмигнул ему Сид, вскакивая с табуретки и оборачиваясь уже в дверях. - Да, это... Потом от меня не сильно несет?  
\- Я тебя не нюхал и нюхать не буду, - Галк предупреждающе выставил перед собой огурец . - Но вообще-то ты в этой рубахе давно уже ходишь.  
\- Я бы поменял, но надо плечо разбинтовывать, - вздохнул Сид, скосив глаза на раненную руку. - Ладно, для первой прогулки достаточно. В конце концов... Там будут дети!  
Он толкнул дверь и шагнул на крыльцо.  
А они уже стояли в залитом солнцем переулке, его славные девочки, его боевые подружки, клеймор, поселившиеся в Рабоне - безмятежно жмурящаяся на солнце темно-рыжая Кларисса и вцепившаяся в ее руку Миата.  
\- Привет, - сказал Сид, спускаясь со ступеней и стараясь держаться солидно. - Ну что, пошли?

***  
\- …ну и мы потом этого дурака кинули в "холодную", чтобы…  
\- Мама! Мама!  
Как только Сид начинал травить очередную байку, Миата, будто чуя неладное, перебивала его и требовательно дергала Клариссу за рукав.  
Кларисса смущенно улыбалась, пожимая плечами: что возьмешь с ребенка.  
Сид улыбался в ответ, подозревая, что лицо у него при этом чрезвычайно глупое и довольное. Он прикидывал, что бы такого купить девочкам в подарок, чтобы и порадовать, и не сидеть потом неделю на казарменном пайке.  
Понемногу дошли до рыночной площади, на которой как раз шел оживленный торг.  
\- Не хотите прогуляться по… - начал Сид.  
\- Мама! Птички!  
Миата тыкала пальцем в глиняные свистульки, разложенные на лотке крайнего продавца.  
\- Видно, хотим, - едва успела кивнуть Кларисса: Миата уже тащила ее за руку.  
Здоровой левой рукой Сид нащупал в кармане монету и пошел следом.  
\- Мама! Птичка! - не унималась девчонка.  
Кларисса покраснела - ужасно мило. Сид до этого ни разу не видел, чтобы клеймор краснели: наверное, это как-то связано с их полуйомской сущностью. Но Кларисса вообще была куда больше похожа на простую девушку, чем остальные воительницы - может быть, из-за «человеческого» цвета волос, а может, из-за того, что была ощутимо слабее, хоть и махала мечом посуровее любого мужика.  
\- Сид, - растерянно позвала она, оборачиваясь через плечо.  
И тут Сида осенило. Кажется, у него и в другом кармане завалялась денежка…  
\- Так неудобно просить, - пробормотал он, нарочно сбиваясь. - У меня деньги в правом кармане… а рука… ты не могла бы достать?..  
Кларисса так и вспыхнула.  
\- Ой! Конечно!.. - и осторожно полезла к Сиду в карман.  
Рука у Клариссы была теплая и по-человечески неуверенная. Это ужасно обнадеживало.  
\- Мама! - Миата, насупившись, внимательно следила за действиями «родительницы». Сиду стало слегка не по себе.  
Кларисса торжествующе извлекла монетку и вручила ее торговцу. Тот быстро подмигнул Сиду, мол, находчивый, молодец.  
Сид скорчил рожу.  
Миата стиснула глиняного петушка в кулаке и потащила Клариссу дальше, в ряды с фруктами. Сид перевел дух: он почему-то был уверен, что девочка разобьет свистульку о ближайшую стену.  
\- Ярмарка бывает каждое воскресенье, - сказал Сид, нагнав своих спутниц. - Можно купить, что угодно. Сюда, в Рабону, съезжаются торговцы со всего востока…  
Вокруг и правда была тьма товару: фрукты, овощи, разделанные коровьи туши на крюках, чуть дальше - лотки со сладостями и соломенные игрушки, пестрые ткани, расписная посуда, обереги от нечисти.  
Миата, будто только заметив, какой здесь царит шум, прижалась к Клариссе, испуганно озираясь.  
\- Красиво тут, - сказала Кларисса. - Я такого раньше не видела. А там что?..  
Она указала на стену ратуши, где в нише стояли статуи святых.  
\- Это покровители и защитники города! - с энтузиазмом начал Сид. Радуясь оказии, сжал ладонь Клариссы и сквозь ряды товара поволок девушку ближе к скульптурам.  
Кларисса только ойкнула, когда Сид резко остановился, а она чуть было на него не налетела.  
И неловкая, совсем как человек, мысленно обрадовался Сид.  
\- Это, - сказал он, тыкая пальцем в ближайшую фигуру,- святая Рабона, наша главная заступница. Это - святой Бонифаций, известный тем, что защищал город во время осады одного обезумевшего воителя с Севера. А это, - Сид с гордостью указал на статного святого с краю композиции, - блаженный проповедник Прик Рукоблуд!  
Тишина за спиной заставила Сида обернуться. Кларисса пошла пятнами и ловила ртом воздух.  
\- Сид, - прошептала она, - а почему у этого святого такое… похабное прозвище?  
Сид вздохнул:  
\- Ничего похабного, - сказал он строго. - Святой Прик был безногий, его йома покалечили. Но этот достойный муж все равно нашел в себе силы нести слово божье. Он, Кларисса, по городам и весям на руках бродил…  
Кларисса помолчала, переваривая заявление. Даже Миата как-то притихла и не трогала «маму», проникнувшись серьезностью момента.  
\- Сид, - еще раз позвала Кларисса, запрокинув голову и внимательно глядя на статую Рукоблуда. - Но у него же есть ноги.  
Сид скорбно вздохнул:  
\- Вот потому все и переспрашивают. Спасибо ваятелю.  
Кларисса фыркнула и захихикала.  
\- У тебя повязка сползла, - вдруг сказала она, оборачиваясь к Сиду, и стала на цыпочки. - Дай поправлю.  
Пока она подтягивала бинты, Сид замер, боясь испортить этот странный миг почти семейной близости.  
\- Мама! - сказала Миата, и ее голос не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
\- Нам пора! - заторопилась Кларисса, отпрянув. - Спасибо, что все нам показал!..  
Миата уже направилась в ближайший переулок, уверенная, что «мама» последует за ней.  
\- Какая девка, - вздохнул Сид в спину уходящей Клариссе.  
Никогда бы он не подумал, что среброглазая ведьма заставит его тратить кровные на игрушки и сочинять на ходу легенды про святых.  
Может, и правда в этих глазах какое-то колдовство?..  
По правде говоря, клеймор горячо интересовали Сида с той приснопамятной охоты на йома семь лет назад, причем интересовало в них всё – их сила, их слабость, их оружие и привычки…  
И неприлично обтягивающие ноги и зад белые штаны. 

***  
Походно-боевой стаж Клариссы был не особенно велик, и привычка отдыхать сидя, привалившись спиной к мечу, еще не укоренилась в ней глубоко, так что в скромной монастырской постели спала Кларисса с большим удовольствием. В монастыре вставали и ложились рано, и они с Миатой послушно следовали принятому здесь укладу. Едва донеся голову до подушки, Кларисса сразу же проваливалась в приятную дрему, слушая, как причмокивает примостившаяся у ее груди Миата. Потом осторожно забирала у девочки грудь и забывалась уже по-настоящему. Миата, которой сон почти не требовался, могла всю ночь просидеть над мирно дрыхнущей "мамой", тараща глаза в темноту и думая о чем-то своем, но иногда тоже засыпала.  
Поэтому, когда что-то стукнуло о пол их кельи в первый раз, Кларисса почти не среагировала. Только приоткрыла глаза – и сразу же закрыла обратно. Зато чуткая Миата немедленно завозилась, и Кларисса, даже сквозь сон испугавшись, что та проснется и больше не заснет, тут же подскочила на кровати.  
Снаружи на подоконник с тихим стуком упал еще один камушек.  
Прикрывшись тем, что под руку попалось, Кларисса выглянула наружу.  
Внизу, по монастырскому двору, ходил нетерпеливо поглядывающий на окна Сид.  
\- Чего тебе? - вытаращив глаза, шепотом спросила Кларисса. И повторила чуть громче: - Чего случилось?  
В городе было тихо. Над внешней стеной, насколько она могла разглядеть, виднелись копья часовых; все в Рабоне вроде бы было мирно, но Кларисса уже успела узнать местную стражу: они всегда до последнего берегли покой горожан. Даже если что-то случалось.  
Сид задрал голову и подал Клариссе знак выходить.  
\- Ага, иду, - кивнула она. Быстро натянула форму, защелкнула наручи и, прихватив меч, сиганула в окно.  
Миату будить не стала - что она, сама сражаться не умеет, что ли?  
Сид так и шарахнулся, когда Кларисса беззвучно обрушилась сверху.  
\- Ну... Ты даешь, - слегка укоризненно сказал он. - Есть же дверь. Но здорово!..  
\- Ага, - почему-то смутившись, отозвалась Кларисса и отряхнула ладони. - Так что случилось-то?  
\- Случился йома, - медленно ответил Сид, разглядывая ее прищуренными глазами. Сейчас, в темноте, они почему-то казались темными, а днем - она точно разглядела - были зеленые.  
"Как если бы он принимал наши пилюли", - подумала Кларисса, потом поняла, что подумала глупость, и смутилась еще сильнее.  
\- Йома или кто-то похожий. Бродит под стенами, чего-то замышляет... Мы решили пока не будить священников и сестру. Я подумал, что ты сможешь нам помочь и разберешься, йома он или нет. Сможешь ведь?  
\- Смогу! - горячо отозвалась Кларисса, поправляя клеймор. - Меня учили, я умею!  
Ночная Рабона, как оказалось, разительно отличалась от Рабоны дневной.  
На улицах было безлюдно, тихо: сновали через дорогу вездесущие кошки, да голуби сонно скреблись на карнизах. Из-за закрытых ставен мало где пробивался свет, и только в паре вечерних заведений еще хлопали дверьми, но и там посетители уже расползались - кто домой, кто наверх, в комнаты. Ветер слегка поскрипывал вывесками и гнал по мостовой обрывки соломы и конского волоса. Темнел над домами, вознесшись к небу, шпиль кафедрального собора.  
Кларисса и Сид шли быстро. По переулкам летело эхо от топота их сапог.  
Кларисса чувствовала удовольствие от того, что может оказаться полезной городу.  
"Там йома или вообще «пробудившийся», - напомнила она себе. - Нельзя расслабляться".  
То, что они уже довольно далеко от монастыря, ее не беспокоило, как и то, что пришлось подниматься по городской стене на какую-то площадку, увенчанную закрытой островерхой башенкой.  
\- Это что?  
\- Южная Башня, - ответил Сид, пропуская Клариссу вперед. - Дозорный пункт.  
Башенка оказалась крохотной. Внутри было на удивление чисто и пусто - только широкая деревянная скамья у стены и узкие прорези высоких окон.  
\- Меч-то оставь, - буркнул Сид.  
И вправду, окно было таким узким, что ни черта не было видно. Чтобы разглядеть хоть что-то, требовалось хорошенько высунуться и осмотреться. Меч мешал.  
Кларисса нетерпеливо вытащила клеймор из петли и пристроила его у двери, а потом, ухватившись за подоконник, зашуршала по стене сапогами.  
\- Давай подсажу, - тихо сказал Сид и действительно - подсадил. Кларисса только пискнула, когда его жесткая рука подпихнула ее снизу под ягодицы.  
\- Спасибо, - прошептала она через плечо, и, высунувшись наружу, принялась обозревать окрестности.  
Окрестности были тихи и безмятежны.  
Кусты чертополоха у подножия стены никого в себе не таили. Ров темнел, как широкая черная лента, поверхность воды была неподвижна. За рвом простирались засеянные поля. Дальний лес тоже, вроде бы, не излучал угрозы.  
\- Тут никого нет! - полуобернувшись назад, удивленно сообщила Кларисса. - Вообще никого!  
Сид, придерживающий ее, чтобы она не свалилась, пододвинулся ближе.  
\- И йома нет?  
\- Нет!  
\- И никого другого подозрительного нет?  
\- Нет! - радостно сообщила Кларисса, ерзая коленями по подоконнику.  
Она уже действительно была рада, что драться не придется.  
\- Куда же он делся? - поинтересовался сзади Сид, пододвигаясь еще ближе, и сам же ответил: - Может быть, ушел?  
\- Может быть, - запнувшись, отозвалась Кларисса, задом вползающая обратно в башню.  
Запнулась она потому, что Сид зачем-то провел рукой по ее бедру. Снизу вверх.  
Неожиданно для себя Кларисса поняла, что стоит, аккуратно прижатая к стене и подоконнику, а в волосы ей дышит другой человек. И что рука этого человека уже удобно, будто сама собой легла на ее упакованную в форму грудь.  
\- Сид, что ты делаешь? - шепотом спросила Кларисса, неуверенно переступив с ноги на ногу. - Отпусти уже. Может, пойдем на другую башню, проверим там?..  
Вместо ответа ее стиснули так крепко, что она и вздохнуть не могла. Вредный Сид потерся носом о ее ухо, прикоснулся к нему горячими губами. Прикусил мочку; наклонив голову, провел губами по шее, сбоку. Не то поцеловал, не то укусил. Одновременно с этим он сжал правую грудь Клариссы и придвинулся вплотную.  
Час от часу не легче!  
\- Си-и-ид, да ты, наверное, и есть йома, - простонала Кларисса.  
Тут он дал ей немного свободы, и то только для того, чтобы одним плавным движением развернуть спиной к окну и пододвинуть к глухой стене.  
\- Да не было никакого йома, - просто сказал Сид, и лицо его с наглыми смеющимися глазами (не йомскими, а вполне себе человеческими, красивыми даже!) и дерзким ртом оказалось совсем близко от лица Клариссы. Она забыла, как дышать. - Просто по-другому ты не понимаешь. Ты такая смешная... У нас с тобой свидание. Без малышни...  
А потом он наклонился и поцеловал ее.  
Кларисса не только забыла, как дышать - она вообще забыла о том, что тут делает, и пыталась вспомнить, чему ее учил куратор на теоретических занятиях.  
А именно, что "если над вами собираются надругаться, не сопротивляйтесь, чтобы исключить возможность непредумышленного убийства человека и свою последующую ликвидацию". "Закрой глаза и думай о миссии", - так это называлось в дортуарах стажерок.  
Думать о миссии почему-то не получалось, то ли от неожиданности, то ли потому, что Кларисса отступилась от Организации, и мироздание ей за это мстило, то ли оттого, что она все-таки не была до конца уверена, что над ней собираются надругаться. Кларисса не знала, как обозвать то, что с ней делает Сид, но это было... приятно.  
Это все было приятно.  
И прикосновение чужой гладкой щеки, и теплый рот, отчаянно ласкающий рот Клариссы, и то, что Сид закрыл глаза - Кларисса-то свои не закрывала, и от вида крепко сжатых, почти детских светлых ресниц у нее как-то особенно помутилось в голове, - и жесткая рука, умеющая так метко бросать ножи, зарывающаяся ей в короткие волосы на затылке, и втиснутое между ее бедер колено, и его куртка, в которую Кларисса вцепилась в попытке то ли оттолкнуть, то ли просто удержаться на ногах...  
Подумав о куртке и о том, что вторая рука Сида сейчас перебинтована, Кларисса яростно завертела головой.  
\- Подожди, тебе же, наверное, больно, так нельзя делать, пусти... - с трудом ворочая языком, произнесла она.  
Сид хрипло засмеялся, подпихнул ее коленом чуть выше по стене и прижался губами к шее. Его здоровая рука вдруг очутилась у Клариссы между ног и что-то такое сделала - то ли надавила, то ли погладила, - что Кларисса ахнула, и, зажмурившись, обхватила Сида обеими руками.  
"Я умру здесь и сейчас, - думала она, пока эта невозможная наглая рука выделывала у нее между ног совершенно неприличные вещи. - Я умру, если ничего не сделаю".  
Почему-то из всех вариантов "сделаю" Кларисса выбрала самый нелогичный - изо всех сил обняла Сида и неумело, но яростно принялась целовать его в губы.  
И почти сразу же почувствовала, как исчезла мучающая ее ладонь, зато в низ живота уперлось что-то твердое. Причем на рукоять ножа это, увы, ну никак не походило. Сид задышал громче. Нащупал Клариссину ладонь, настойчиво завел вниз, прижал к…  
"Это еще зачем?!" - чуть было не заорала Кларисса.  
Не заорала. В голове сделалось совсем легко и бездумно. Кларисса еще раз отважно поцеловала Сида.  
\- Ты не бойся, - сказал вдруг Сид, отстраняясь немного. Взгляд у него был шальной. - Все хорошо будет. Ты ж моя радость...  
И принялся, растягивая ворот, стаскивать с ее плеч форменный костюм.  
Кларисса опять закрыла глаза, выгнулась, чтобы ему помочь, и оперлась затылком о стену.  
Главный рабонский колокол гулко ударил полночь.

Полночь.  
Клариссу будто кипятком ошпарили. Она с силой оттолкнула Сида и прыгнула к другой стене, придерживая у груди съезжающую форму.  
Они с Сидом замерли друг напротив друга - растрепанные, одуревшие, громко дышащие.  
\- Я не могу, - быстро заговорила она непослушными губами. - Там Миата. Уже полночь, и если она проснется... Нет. Я пойду к ней.  
\- Подожди, - он попытался схватить ее за рукав. - Подожди, ну чего ты испугалась... Кларисса!  
\- Я пойду, - отчаянно прижимая меч к груди, забормотала она. - Все хорошо. Йома здесь нет. Прощай.  
Вывернувшись из рук Сида, Кларисса кубарем скатилась по лестнице и понеслась к монастырю так, словно за ней по пятам гнались «пробудившиеся».

Сид с силой долбанул в дверь здоровой рукой.  
Потом долго дул на кулак и ругался.

***  
\- Ну как серебряноглазая? - с усмешкой спросил Сида один из парней, с которыми они иногда стояли в карауле. Сид понял, что байка о его похождениях разошлась далеко.  
\- Никак, - буркнул Сид, заваливаясь на койку и заводя руки за голову. - Совсем зеленая. Целоваться не умеет. Свяжись с такой - потом придется перед святым отцом объясняться и епитимью выполнять.  
\- А раньше ты этого не знал? - загоготал кто-то у него над головой.  
\- Он не знал, - добродушно вступился Галк. - Он думал, что она такая же, как те черные, что нас спасли. Вот это девушки! Ведьмы. В хорошем смысле, - развел Галк руками. - Особенно командир. Да и эта, Хелен - конь с яйцами...  
\- Где-то они теперь? - полюбопытствовал еще чей-то голос. - Разбежались все из Рабоны. Остались святая сестра, одна из черных, и эти, мелкие...  
\- Заткнетесь вы или нет, - рявкнул Сид, нашаривая на полу сапог и отправляя его в полет – на голос. Сид никогда не промахивался. - Спать иногда надо!  
Зеленая она была или нет, а только думать о Клариссе, о ее белой коже, рыжих волосах и о том, как неумело и жадно она вдруг принялась его целовать, было тяжело – где положено сразу же набухало и ныло, прямо вот как назло.  
Надо же было так поспешить, так облажаться... Теперь не придет.  
А как хорошо гуляли!

\- Миата, пойдем гулять?  
\- Бу!  
Миата дулась. Причину Кларисса знала еще с того самого мгновения, как, проснувшись утром в их общей постели, обнаружила Миату, сосредоточенно обнюхивающую Клариссины волосы и лицо.  
Все это было ужасно глупо.  
Кларисса каким-то неведомым образом пахла Сидом, его вкусным, взрослым, мужским запахом, и перестать думать о том, что произошло, не было никакой возможности.  
И от этого хотелось немедленно отсечь себе глупую голову вместе с мыслями.  
Да еще и Миата сердилась.  
"Все это потому, что Организация послала меня сюда, - уныло думала Кларисса, ковыряя ложкой крохотную порцию каши, которую ей навязали в трапезной. - Я не справилась с заданием, чуть не позволила Миате погибнуть, испугалась «пробудившейся» Агаты, узнала о самой Организации ужасные вещи, а теперь вот еще и это".  
Может, надо было все-таки лечь и подумать о миссии?  
О какой там к черту миссии…

***  
Несколько дней они не разговаривали и не виделись - вернее, Сид видел Клариссу издалека: как она понемножку помогает братии, как присматривает за Миатой или таскается по террасе следом за сестрой Латеей и той, другой воительницей - красоткой с уложенной вокруг головы косой. Выглядели серебряноглазые хмуро. Часто поглядывали то на восток, то на запад, много и громко говорили. О чем говорили, не расслышишь, но в воздухе над Рабоной понемножку копилось напряжение, и ощущение близкой беды усиливалось. В соборе в эти дни одна за другой шли требы.  
Городская стража усилила дозор и ужесточила тренировки, так что злиться и маяться Сиду скоро стало совсем некогда.  
Кларисса, в свою очередь, сделалась хмурой и часто огрызалась на тех, кто ее тревожил. По ночам ей начали сниться дурацкие стыдные сны.  
А потом беда, наконец, пришла.  
Город буквально наводнили чудовища.  
\- Сид, бери ребят, веди их к площади! Мы пойдем к воротам!  
\- Понял!  
"Чертовы людоеды, - подумал Сид, прорываясь вперед, раздавая приказы, ругательства и пинки отстающим. - И откуда их столько понабежало. Ненавижу".  
Йома сновали повсюду, чувствовали себя как дома, набрасываясь на всех, кого видели - тупые, довольные, страшные. Разные: были такие, что с крыльями, а были и те, что бегали только на четвереньках. Улицы ими кишмя кишели; хорошо, что горожане сразу же последовали приказу закрыться в домах. Стража теснила нелюдей к воротам, колола их и рубила, но они все прибывали и прибывали. В воздухе прямо-таки висел душный запах темной йомской крови.  
А следом за йома, как флотилия боевых судов, уже шли другие монстры - огромные, выше домов, с крепкой шкурой и спрятанными в ней острыми лезвиями, до смерти опасные, безжалостные...  
Ух!  
Рядом с Сидом мелькнула белая молния, сверкнула мечом, сразу же сиганув куда-то вверх и вбок. Двое йома развалились буквально пополам.  
\- Миатка, - ощерился Сид, рукавом вытирая чужую кровь с лица. - Спасибо, маленькая! Бей их!  
\- Видел?! - хрипло кашлянул один из стражников, повернув к Сиду ошалелое лицо.  
\- Ага!  
\- Да не здесь, а там!  
Сид подсек очередного прущего на рожон ублюдка, вогнал ему нож в глаз, вытащил, и, предоставив товарищу добивать, повернулся.  
Она уже шла ему навстречу, его дорогая девочка - яростно выкручивая огромным мечом восьмерку, ни черта не видя перед собой, конечно, что-то воинственно крича и врубаясь в ряды монстров, как хороший боевой таран. Вокруг нее, вертясь, приседая и подпрыгивая, носилась Миата - и там, где она пробегала, йома падали как подкошенные.  
\- Во дают, - почти влюбленно сказал кто-то рядом.  
\- Мамочка! Мама!  
\- Господа стражники! - проорала Кларисса, разрубая какого-то монстра поперек туловища. - Приканчивайте тех йома, что уже ранены! С остальными разберемся мы с Миатой!  
\- А вот хрен тебе, - буркнул Сид, посылая нож в морду нацелившемуся на нее сзади уроду.  
От ворот донесся утробный вой боли и гнева - какому-то «пробудившемуся» явно пришлось худо. Выкатившись на главную улицу, Сид увидел вполне ожидаемую картину: земля здесь была усыпана трупами йома, а вокруг «пробудившегося» плясали с мечами слепая монахиня и оставшаяся в городе «черная». «Пробудившийся» ревел и впустую бил лапами по воздуху. Другие чудовища окружали их кольцом.  
"Не полезли бы туда мои девки", - подумал Сид и рванул обратно.  
И почти сразу же наткнулся на Клариссу, стоящую на четвереньках.  
Взгляд у нее был дурной, совершенно невидящий, да и дышала она, как кузнечные мехи.  
Сид рывком поднял ее на ноги, сгреб левой рукой, поцеловал в мокрый лоб.  
Глаза Клариссы сфокусировались на нем и прояснились.  
\- Ой, как же я за тебя боялась, - сказала Кларисса. И непоследовательно добавила: - Там еще много?..  
\- Меньше уже. Ты, дурочка, нашла, чего бояться. Давай дожмем этих уродов, а потом поговорим?  
\- Ага! - кивнула Кларисса, подняла свой меч и побрела назад, туда, куда переместился бой.  
Сид проводил взглядом ее спину и все, что пониже спины, и сам бросился в драку. 

 

Толком поговорить им так и не удалось. Даже когда в городе, откуда ни возьмись, появились остальные ушедшие клеймор и выкосили тех здоровенных «пробудившихся» нахрен, все равно у стражи работы было – завались. До ночи таскали трупы йома на свалку, вытягивали пострадавших из-под завалов, носили их в монастырский лазарет, расселяли горожан по уцелевшим домам, расставляли караулы... Когда стемнело, капитан Ганес со словами "Пошли вон уже, инвалидная команда!" отправил тех, кто был легко ранен и до сих пор крутился при здоровых, в казармы. Сида оказался в их числе.  
Клариссу он увидел на улице: обняв Миату, она вела ее к монастырю, еле передвигая ноги.  
Сид поравнялся с ними и побрел рядом. Дотронулся до Клариссиной руки, и когда девушка, помедлив, сжала его пальцы, прочно уместил ее ладонь в своей.  
Так и пошли все вместе.  
Миата сердито фыркнула, но Кларисса успокаивающе погладила ее по голове.  
\- Я к тебе приду, когда уложу ее, - одними губами сказала она Сиду. - Туда же.  
Сид потерся о ее нос своим. Быстро, пока не увидела Миата.  
\- Я не боец, - сонно усмехнулся он. - И грязный. И ты тоже, - он поймал ее, уже готовую ускользнуть. - Завтра, я тебя буду ждать на этом же месте завтра. Придешь?  
\- Приду.

***  
\- Надо что-то придумать, - сказал Сид на третью или четвертую ночь, задумчиво грызя заусенец. - Чтобы мы и дальше могли здесь встречаться.  
Голова его лежала на груди Клариссы. Кларисса водила рукой по его волосам, пропуская сквозь пальцы русые пряди.  
Сиду нравилось, как спокойно и уверенно у нее теперь получалось прикасаться к нему. Слава богу, позади остались мучительная неуверенность, неловкость их первого раза, когда Кларисса опрокинула прислоненный к лавке меч Сиду на ногу и расплакалась, пока Сид прыгал на уцелевшей ноге и ругался сквозь зубы. Потом попыталась загладить свою вину - и, не рассчитав, разорвала к чертям новый Сидов пояс. Сама Кларисса долго не хотела раздеваться, а когда все-таки разделась, выяснилось, что живот у нее зачем-то перемотан бинтами, которые она наотрез отказалась снимать...  
В итоге, конечно, храбрый рабонский стражник добился своего, с рычанием повалив Клариссу на лавку, пока славная воительница не успела еще чему-нибудь навредить.  
Конечно, все эти мучения были не зря, потому что когда Сид впервые довел ее до прерывистого, горячечного дыхания, она вцепилась в его плечи до синяков, а правую ногу отставила на самый подоконник башни - хорошо, что башня высокая, иначе смотри, кто хочет, какие у нас тут розовые пятки в окне! - когда с ней все это произошло, Кларисса, заплаканная, зацелованная, распахнула серебряные глазищи и громко произнесла, глядя в потолок башни: "Сид, ты представляешь, вот наши там воюют и ничегошеньки, оказываются, о жизни не знают!.."  
Тогда Сид, уткнувшийся лицом ей между грудей, чтобы не заржать и не обидеть, подумал, что другой такой девушки у него не было и вряд ли будет.  
\- Я могу приходить сюда незаметно... - Кларисса прервала поток его занятных воспоминаний.  
Сид хмыкнул.  
\- С нашими ребятами незаметно не получится, - с неуместной гордостью заявил он, запрокидывая голову. – Город, считай, на военном положении, патрули усилены... Муха не пролетит. Тебя видят каждый раз, когда ты выходишь из монастыря.  
Кларисса покраснела так, что заметно было даже в темноте.  
\- И... Что говорят?  
\- Пока молчат. Ну... почти.  
Кларисса тоже помолчала. Пошевелилась, стряхнув с себя запротестовавшего Сида, и слезла со скамьи. Прошлась по башне туда-сюда, встала у окошка, выходящего на город.  
\- Сид, а чем вообще занимается городская стража?  
\- Да много чем! Охраняем ворота, собор, святыни, городскую казну, рынок, следим за порядком на улицах, "пасем" злачные места, прекращаем дрязги между горожанами... Ну, вот как иногда бывает, когда муж гонится за женой с топором. Или жена за мужем... Тушим пожары, если вдруг. Сейчас еще вот прибавилось дел: город-то перевернут с ног на голову, появляются скандалисты, мародеры, воры, опять же, лазают... А еще бывают сумасшедшие, которые пытаются отравить воду, занести заразу... Или они в своем уме, кто их разберет. Ну, и это... Еще мы йома высматриваем, - тихо засмеялся Сид. - Хватит там стоять босиком. Иди уже сюда...  
\- Сид, - сказала Кларисса, не оборачиваясь. – По-моему, там кто-то лезет в дом через окно. Так и должно быть?  
\- Где? - Сид мгновенно оказался на ногах. - Да нет, тебе показалось... Без луны ни черта не видно.  
\- Да нет же! Не ближний дом, а во-о-он тот. Двое залезли, один остался стоять вон там, за углом. Вот, опять высунулся...  
\- Ты аж дотуда видишь?!  
\- Да.  
\- Поздравляю тебя, детка! - ухмыльнулся Сид, вскакивая в сапоги и хватая перевязь с ножами. - Ты - почетный страж города Рабоны! А это - домушники.  
\- Сид, штаны надень!

\- Видели бы вы, что было, когда она выросла перед ним в темноте - вся такая с клинком наизготовку, со сверкающими глазищами! Парень бросил мешок и так и сомлел. А этот вот недоумок кинул в нее кинжал, - Сид, прохаживающийся взад-вперед мимо угрюмых домушников, рассаженных по табуреткам, коротко саданул "недоумка" в солнечное сплетение. - Так что же вы думаете - отбила в полете, мечом...  
\- А ты в это время что делал? - хмуро спросил капитан Ганес.  
\- А я в это время третьего мордой в землю укладывал...  
\- Так, уведите уже этих вниз... То есть ты хочешь сказать, - Ганес пощипал край роскошных усов, подождал, когда воришек уведут. В комнате для допросов остались он, Сид и Галк, - что девушка будет нам помогать ловить жулье, да еще и за йома приглядывать, и все это просто так, потому что ей нравится город? Поэтому я должен предупредить настоятеля о том, что она скрытно дежурит с нами и может выходить в город в любое время?  
Галк из-за спины капитана усиленно подавал младшему напарнику какие-то знаки, но Сид решительно их проигнорировал.  
\- Да! - сказал Сид, глядя на капитана честными глазами.  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему?!  
\- Потому что просто так даже кошки не сношаются, - капитан Ганес иногда для красоты любил поговорить пословицами.  
\- Разве мало они нам помогали, эти девушки, да еще просто так?! Да если бы не они, города бы сейчас не было!  
Сид оперся о капитанов стол обеими руками и наклонился вперед, как воплощение упрямства.  
Не впечатать его из этой позиции мордой в столешницу, с точки зрения капитана, было бы большим упущением.  
\- Слушай ты, мальчишка, - неторопливо сказал Ганес, не убирая со спины Сида закованный в доспех локоть. - Я тебя знаю, как родного, еще с тех пор, как ты босиком за солдатами бегал. Галк тебя тоже знает, как родного. Поэтому нечего разливаться соловьем, я и так вижу, к чему все идет. Мне не надо, чтобы гвардия превратилась в регулярный бордель, особенно сейчас, когда город развален. Для свиданок снимают комнату в гостинице.  
\- На какие шиши? - прохрипел Сид, поворачивая лицо. Из носа у него текла кровь.- И, это, гостиницы заполнены. Теми, кто остался без крова.  
\- Не ебет. Ты жалование получаешь. Не хочешь платить - женись. Когда-нибудь жилье выделим.  
Сид клацнул зубами.  
\- Дайте ей шанс, - гораздо тише попросил он. - Дайте ей возможность делать то, что она умеет. Ведь она так здорово это делает.  
Галк за спиной капитана начал беззвучно трястись от хохота.  
\- Я хочу сказать, что она правда здорово сражается, - зло поправил себя Сид и дернулся.- Да пустите, капитан!  
\- Иди умойся, смотреть на тебя не возможно, - велел Ганес, убирая локоть с его спины и вставая из-за стола. - Значит, так. На постах ты будешь стоять днем, как положено, и без всяких свиданок. Ночью, когда сменишься, бегай, где хочешь и с кем хочешь, если тебе неймется. Если у тебя мозги вскипят от такой жизни, будет тебе урок. Если я увижу, что ты спишь в карауле, я сам тебе что-нибудь сломаю. К девочке твоей мы цепляться не будем. Я это не для тебя делаю. Для нее.  
\- Спасибо, - растерянно пробормотал Сид и, когда капитан вышел, уставился на Галка: - Ты-то что ржешь?! Друг, называется!  
\- Ох, я не могу, - тяжело выдохнул Галк, беря с полки свой шлем. - Как ты это душевно сказал. "Ведь она так здорово это делает"!  
\- И что такого?- Сид, запрокинувший голову, чтобы кровь быстрей остановилась, сердито скосил глаза. - Я же про драки.  
\- Оно и видно. Весь в засосах...

\- Я все уладил! - самоуверенно объявил Сид Клариссе тем же вечером.- С нашими у тебя проблем не будет. Если ночью кто-то тебя остановит, говори, что у тебя секретное поручение от капитана... Вот только что мы будем делать с твоей мелкой?  
\- Я вроде бы с ней договорилась, - вздохнула Кларисса. - Весь день объясняла, что мы должны заботиться о людях, которые были так добры к нам (прекрати скалиться!), поэтому я должна ночью "дежурить" в городе, а она - приглядывать за монастырем... И, знаешь, она, кажется, все поняла. Но, Сид, она так смотрела на меня, когда я уходила!..  
\- Эй, детка, прекрати казниться, - Сид сгреб Клариссу в охапку, прижал к груди.- Жаль, конечно, что ее нельзя уложить спать, как обычную малышку, но ты перед ней ни в чем не виновата. Миатка должна понемногу от тебя отвыкать, иначе ей не выжить. Днем пусть себе ходит за тобой хвостиком, а ночи - ночи будут наши...  
\- Стыдно...  
\- Да так все родители делают!  
\- Это очень плохие родители, наверно.  
\- А давай ей завтра чего-нибудь купим, а? Что может понравиться маленькой девочке? Кукла?  
\- Девочке, которая разрывает йома голыми руками?..  
\- Едрить... Две куклы!

***  
Дни и ночи замелькали, как крылья в чертовой мельнице.  
Утро Кларисса встречала в келье, в своей постели, зевающая и невыспавшаяся. Прибиралась, причесывала Миату и шла вместе с ней в молитвенный зал, а потом - в трапезную. После еды они выполняли какое-нибудь нетрудное послушание, или оставались играть с детьми из приюта, или отправлялись гулять в город - каждый раз как бы между прочим проходя мимо того места, где на часах томился Сид – в доспехах, тоже сонный, но неизменно ухмыляющийся. Если он замечал их, они непременно махали ему руками, а Сид украдкой салютовал им копьем - так, чтоб не видел второй часовой.  
Часто Кларисса с Миатой бродили под стенами города, поглядывая то на восток, то на запад. Иногда к ним присоединялась Галатея. Сестра в эти дни была молчалива и напряжена. Кларисса часто видела, как бывшая Номер Три выходит из небольшого лесочка, поодаль от города. Ходить с ней туда Галатея запретила.  
После обеденного сна (Кларисса спала как убитая) они с Миатой снова шли помогать в монастырь или же в разрушенную часть города. Вечером в соборе обычно правили службу, на которую стекалось множество прихожан. После Кларисса всеми правдами и неправдами начинала готовить Миату к своему уходу: уговаривала, упрашивала, раз за разом повторяя, что это у нее, Клариссы, такое "задание", и что с ней ничего не случится, и к рассвету, прежде, чем зазвонит большой колокол, она непременно вернется, а задание Миаты - спать, а если спать не получается - просто тихонько лежать, слушая, все ли в порядке в монастыре... Иногда это стоило ей немалого терпения - Миата упрямилась, капризничала, противилась уходу Клариссы, как могла, и тогда в дело снова шли "прикладывания к груди". Кларисса нервничала, но старалась держать себя в руках. Иногда же Миата соглашалась почти сразу, лишь смотрела на "маму" так грустно и серьезно, что Клариссе делалось до ужаса стыдно. Стыд усугублялся тем, что Кларисса убедилась - Миата свое детское слово не нарушит, не увяжется за Клариссой и никуда не уйдет. Поцеловав девочку на прощание, подоткнув ей одеяло и пообещав принести с дежурства "что-нибудь интересненькое", Кларисса поспешно одевалась и кошкой кралась вон из монастыря. Стоило ей очутиться на улицах Рабоны, как она со всех ног неслась к Южной Башне.  
Там ее уже ждал Сид.  
Ночи были похожи и не похожи друг на друга.  
Иногда это были торопливые ласки, после которых они одевались и шли бродить по улицам спящего города. Иногда - ленивая болтовня всю ночь напролет, валяния на скамье, еда и рабонское пиво. Иногда между ними случалось что-то такое, что Клариссе казалось, будто небо и земля катятся в Бездну - и когда все заканчивалось, то мокрые, тяжело дышащие, они с изумлением смотрели друг на друга и молчали, чтоб не испортить неловким словом чего-то ужасно важного, что только что с ними произошло.  
Кларисса уже могла с закрытыми глазами найти все шрамы на Сидовом теле. Она знала, что нужно делать, чтобы все волоски на нем встали дыбом, а из глаз Сида ушло привычное ехидство - хотя бы на время. Кларисса быстро училась быть разной - ласковой и дерзкой, опытной и нежной.  
Однажды, когда она задремала, Сид разрезал повязку на ее животе.  
"Не завязывай больше, - мужественно сказал он, когда она, проснувшись, подняла крик. - Тоже мне, страшный знак. Я-то думал, у тебя там зубы".  
Однажды он принес ей платье и туфли.  
"Я сказал сапожнику, что у тебя сапоги на два пальца меньше моих, и он все понял правильно".  
Платье было такое непристойно-красивое, что ходить в нем по территории монастыря Кларисса благоразумно не решилась. Оно так и осталось в башне. Кларисса надевала его по ночам.  
"Детка, - сказал Сид, когда однажды она сидела на нем верхом, медленно, но верно доводя его до счастливого выдоха. - Поклянись, что не уйдешь из Рабоны. Что бы ни случилось".  
То, что что-то должно случиться, оба чувствовали безошибочно. В мире творились странные и страшные дела. Галатея строго-настрого запретила Клариссе рассказывать кому-нибудь из людей о том, что йома и «пробудившихся» поставляет сама Организация: "Люди есть люди. Это может переполнить чашу их терпения, и они возненавидят нас так же быстро, как приняли. Их не будет волновать, что мы сами считаемся отступницами...".  
Об этом Кларисса стойко молчала, но ее беспокойство по поводу того, что творится на востоке нет-нет, да прорывалось в разговоре.  
Она не знала, что ответить Сиду, поэтому просто скатилась с него и легла рядом, уткнув лицо ему в плечо. Сид сам потянулся к ней, опрокинул на спину и любил ее особенно отчаянно, как никогда до этого.  
Может быть, поэтому-то утром они и проспали.  
\- Си-и-д! - Кларисса с ужасом трясла его за плечо. - Солнце уже вон где! В соборе идет служба! Сюда вот-вот придут, а Миата там, наверное, с ума сходит!

*****  
Они встретились в зимнем саду - длинном коридоре со стеклянным потолком и мозаичным узором на полу. По обеим сторонам коридора тянулись ниши с установленными в них статуями святых, все остальное место занимали кадки с привезенными с юга прихотливыми редкими растениями. Обыкновенные цветы, в том числе и так любимые в Рабоне розы, тоже росли здесь в огромном количестве.  
Сид, сидящий на краю большой кадки, перестал ощипывать лепестки уже порядком пострадавших от него цветов, когда вошла Кларисса - хмурая, в каком-то унылом сером платьице.  
\- Ну, наконец-то, - проворчал он, дождавшись, пока она прикроет за собой дверь. - Не видел тебя четыре дня. Что они там с тобой делали?  
\- Да ничего, - пробормотала Кларисса, втискиваясь между его колен и обнимая Сида за шею. - Ругались только. Галатея особенно. Сказала, что в Сорок Седьмые номера, видимо, специально набирают девчонок без башки, и что я загажу все, чего мы достигли с Миатой, и вообще подрываю авторитет... Вообще-то она права, - Кларисса вздохнула. - Миата страдает, хнычет, не отпускает мою руку ни днем, ни ночью, не хочет ложиться спать, потому что боится, что я исчезну. Вчера всю сиську мне измочалила, перед тем, как заснула. Хорошо хоть, сейчас удалось оставить ее с отцом Винсентом - она его слушается, у него глаза добрые... Твое имя доводит ее до слез, она даже отвечать мне перестает... Ох.  
Кларисса умолчала о том, что утром нашла под кроватью осколки глиняной птички. Нашла - и почти час просидела, как дура, с разбитой свистулькой в руке, поливая ее слезами до тех пор, пока не проснулась Миата. Увидела игрушку, и тоненько захныкала от моментального раскаяния.  
Так и ревели вдвоем, обнявшись.  
\- Болит? - Сид погладил через одежду грудь Клариссы.  
\- Да нет, не особенно... В общем, одно расстройство кругом! Монахи так ничего и не поняли, но отец Винсент, кажется, подозревает. И, это, стража на меня как-то странно косится... Ты ничего им такого не говорил? - Кларисса глянула на Сида, и он мужественно не отвел глаза.  
\- Тебе показалось. Я обещаю, что ничего такого про тебя говорить не будут, - пробормотал Сид. И спрятал на всякий случай руку с разбитыми костяшками за спину.  
Рассказывать подробно о том, как он провел эти несколько дней и ночей, у Сида не было никакого желания. Первую ночь без Клариссы Сид благополучно продрых - ночные бдения на башне вкупе с дневной работой умотали бы любого. Проснувшись утром, Сид долго не мог понять, почему, если он не в казарме, под рукой у него не сопит тихонечко Кларисса, и ее рыжие волосы не щекочут ему лицо. Днем он выглядывал ее так и эдак - и стоя на часах, и специально зайдя в собор, - но тщетно. Вторая ночь прошла не в самых приятных раздумьях, а на третью раздосадованный Сид решил отправиться в любимый кабачок.  
Пришел в себя он уже от того, что Галк, крепко держа за рубаху на спине, макал его головой в лошадиную поилку на углу улиц, расположенных черте на каком расстоянии от кабачка. Весь следующий день, морщась от головной боли и ненависти к миру, Сид слушал подробности жуткой пьянки и безобразной драки, случившихся накануне, а вся казарма пришла к выводу, что сильно пьяного Сида лучше не выспрашивать про то, чем его девочка-клеймор отличается от обычных баб.

\- В общем, не знаю я, что нам делать дальше, - уныло сказала Кларисса, присаживаясь к нему на колено. - Бегать, как раньше, по ночам, стыдно; если заметят, то настоятель сразу все поймет, а Галатея оторвет мне голову. И Миату я боюсь до сумасшествия довести... Что делать, Сид?  
\- Забирать ее.  
\- Что?  
\- Забирать ее из монастыря.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Будем жить вместе. Тогда не придется никуда бегать. И Миатка быстрей привыкнет...  
\- Сид, ты с ума сошел? – отстранившись, Кларисса с испугом заглянула ему в глаза. - Тебя на дежурстве не били по голове?  
\- Погоди ты трепыхаться, - Сид поморщился и с силой потер ладонями лицо. - Детка, я сам еще ничего не знаю и ни в чем не уверен. Город лихорадит, йома лезут, как грибы, а я только и хочу, чтобы ты каждое утро лежала около меня, тепленькая и сонная. Я знаю, что нихрена легко не будет, мне Галк два дня промывает мозги насчет тебя, жилья и денег, с перепою слушать - самое оно, знаешь ли. Но я придумаю, где и как нам жить. Я обещаю.  
\- Жить со мной и Миатой? - повторила Кларисса. - Но это же...  
\- Как семья.  
\- Я не могу, - Кларисса сунула руки в рукава, повела плечами. - Мы не сможем. Тебе надоест, или еще что-нибудь случится, и вообще... Мы с Миатой - полукровки!  
\- Во, вспомнила, - Сид фыркнул, взял ее за подбородок, глянул в глаза. - Боишься?  
\- За Миату, - честно сказала Кларисса.  
\- Ты ее уговоришь, - решительно сказал Сид. - Ты сможешь. Она тебя любит, так что согласится... Будем о ней заботиться. По-нормальному...  
\- Страшно...  
\- Всем страшно, все живут.  
Кларисса помолчала, по примеру Сида, задумчиво обдирая лепестки с редких южных цветов, некстати попавшихся ей под руку. Когда до нее дошло, что она делает, она растерялась и бросила лепестки на пол.  
Сид не выдержал:  
\- Может, ты меня больше не хочешь? Или тебе не нравится Рабона?  
\- Я хочу тебя всегда, - Кларисса зарделась. - То есть, я хочу сказать, что Рабона - прекрасный город...  
\- Я тоже, - Сид развернул ее лицом к себе, положил руку ей на спину, провел большим пальцем вдоль позвоночника, - считаю, что Святой город... прекрасен...  
\- Зачем ты... Здесь нельзя! Сид!  
\- Сам знаю, - торопливо отозвался Сид, продолжая мять ее грудь. - Мы и не будем. Дай мне только потрогать тебя, я четыре дня тебя не видел... А сюда в такое время никто и не ходит... Умм... Кларисса... Сладкая ты у меня какая... Что это за дурацкое платье, они что, уже в монахини тебя готовят?!  
\- Сид, перестань, - Кларисса забарахталась, пытая вырваться. - Это платье послушницы, мне на время дали, у нас с Миатой постирушка... Сид, я согласна. Давай попробуем... пожить, если ничего не случится.  
\- Что бы ни случилось, - поправил ее Сид и, наклонившись, горячо поцеловал в губы. Руки его будто сами собой подтянули кверху подол Клариссиного платья, легли на бедра.  
Кларисса вцепилась ему в плечи, задышала чаще.  
\- Остановись, - попросила она. - А не то я не знаю, что я с тобой сделаю!  
\- Что, например? Ах, черт, Кларисса, кусты-ы-ы!

\- Просто чудесно, что вы научились бороться с этой лихорадкой, - серьезно сказала Галатея, следуя за отцом Мором. - Люди так тяжело ее переносят, и если вам удастся заготовить побольше лекарства до наступления сезона, для многих это будет настоящим спасением...  
\- Так и будет, - согласился священник. - Я хочу показать вам это растение, нам привезли его недавно. Вы много где странствовали и, возможно, по его запаху, форме листьев или цветов вспомните места, где росло что-нибудь похожее. Нам нужно больше запасов... Вы ведь бывали раньше в нашем зимнем саду?..  
\- Только пару раз... Стойте, - быстро сказала Галатея, когда святой отец уже заскрипел дверными петлями. Он замер на пороге.  
Галатея затаила дыхание, стоя за его спиной и как никогда жалея, что не может видеть.  
\- Странно, - тихо сказал отец Мор. - Когда я открыл дверь, мне показалось, что что-то промелькнуло, там, позади кадок с цветами... Сестра Латея?  
Галатея выровняла дыхание, прежде чем ответить.  
\- Я не чувствую ничего подозрительного, отец мой. Если вы о йома, то их тут нет.  
\- Но я точно уверен, что что-то шевельнулось там, в нише, за статуей... О! Слышите шорох?  
\- Подождите, - Галатея положила ладонь на плечо священника. Вышло слегка фамильярно, но другого выхода не было.- Как вы думаете, что это может быть?  
\- Воры? - шепотом спросил отец Мор.  
\- А может быть, мыши?  
\- Мыши?!  
\- Мыши, - невозмутимо повторила Галатея, потянув священника обратно в коридор. - Давайте не пойдем дальше. Я очень боюсь мышей.  
\- Вы?!  
\- Я, - вздохнула слепая монахиня. - У каждого свои недостатки...  
\- Вообще-то да, мышей в соборе много, - покаянно признался отец Мор. - Надо бы завести кошку... Все руки не доходят.  
\- Надо, - согласилась Галатея, беря святого отца под локоть, и медленно, но верно уводя его прочь. - Пойдемте за кошкой...

\- Кажется, пронесло, - сглотнув, прошептал Сид, когда голоса священника и монахини стали едва различимы, и перевел взгляд на Клариссу. - Не заметили...  
Он стоял, втиснувшись в нишу позади статуи святого Прика, прижимаясь спиной и затылком к стене. Его ладони лежали на темени Клариссы и успокаивающе поглаживали ее по волосам. И слегка дрожали.  
Кларисса, прижимающаяся щекой к его бедру и вцепившаяся в ремень расстегнутых Сидовых штанов, подняла голову. В полумраке ее серебряные глаза казались огромными.  
\- Они не могли не заметить, - горьким шепотом сказала она. - Это Галатея. Она чувствует. Чудо, что они не подошли поздороваться... А я... Я так увлеклась... Ох, дура...  
\- Детка, - пробормотал Сид, быстро ставя ее на ноги и лихорадочно заправляясь. - Ты не дура. Я дурак. Если бы мне кто-нибудь сказал семь лет назад, что в дверях будет стоять священник, а я - вот вот здесь, с перекошенной от счастья мордой, и клеймор будет делать мне... хорошо! - я бы его убил. А теперь...  
\- Сид, - всхлипнула Кларисса.  
\- Валим, валим отсюда!  
Они пробежали коридор насквозь, взявшись за руки и лавируя между кадками, распахнули двери и буквально врезались в Галатею.  
\- Так, - сказала бывшая Номер Три, блокируя обоих (Кларисса только пискнула, а Сид зашипел) и припирая к стене. - Шутки кончились. Вы двое вообще всякий стыд потеряли.  
\- Это не то, о чем ты думаешь, - сказала Кларисса.  
\- Это я ее заставил, - одновременно с ней выпалил Сид.  
Переглянулись, растерянные. Сид первый взял себя в руки.  
\- Черт, даже не представляю, что вы можете видеть по этой своей ауре, а что нет, - с кривой усмешкой сощурился он. - А вы быстро ходите, сестра. Только что вы можете нам сделать? Скандал вам не нужен...  
\- Руки-ноги повыдергать? - предположила Галатея.- Или применить еще что-нибудь из воспитательных методов Организации? Клариссе полезно, для тренировки.  
Кларисса тихо выдохнула, а Сид побледнел.  
\- По твоей-то ауре сложно что-нибудь прочитать, мальчик, - пояснила Галатея. - Но не тогда, когда она пузырится от удовольствия, а рядом мерцает аура рыженькой. Ясно?  
\- Ясно.  
\- Поясню еще кое-что. Если я еще раз почувствую, что вы... эманируете ближе, чем в ста метрах от ограды монастыря, я проучу вас со всем старанием. Ясно?  
\- Ясно.  
\- Топайте в свою Южную Башню, если вам зудит, и не пакостите тут. Не смущайте и не расстраивайте хороших людей. Если уж на Миату вам плевать...  
\- Нам не плевать... - вскинулась Кларисса.  
Сид положил руку ей на плечо, тихонько сжал.  
\- Все ясно, сестра. Не злитесь на нас, - попросил он. Галатея, прислушивающаяся к его голосу, подняла брови. - Мы первый и последний раз. И за Миатку не беспокойтесь, мы с ней решим все. Вы еще будите гордиться и ею, и Клариссой. Отпустили бы вы нас, сестра... Слушайте: служба начинается... Вам туда не пора? А мы уж пойдем себе, к Миате?  
\- Наглый какой он у тебя, Номер Сорок Семь. Да идите, идите уже, - покачала головой Галатея.  
И стояла в коридоре долго, слушая перезвон колоколов и пение хора, обратив лицо вслед ушедшим и представляя, как они идут рядом - непременно молодые, красивые, сильные.  
\- Глупые дети, - хмыкнула Галатея. - Счастливые дети.


End file.
